


Eine heulendes Geschenk

by Jona1412



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jona1412/pseuds/Jona1412
Summary: Zane hat ein wildes Wolfsbaby aufgenommen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist ein eigen Werk ich Wünsche ihnen viel Spaß beim Lesen

Die Geschichte spielt während Staffel 1: Das Jahr der Schlangen!

An einem kalten Morgen spazierte Zane ein bisschen rum. Als er durch den weißen Wald ging, hörte er etwas Jaulen. Er ging dem Jaulen hinterher und endeckte ein süßes Wolfbaby unter einem dicken und schweren Baumstamm. Zane wusste, dass er es da nicht drunter stecken lassen konnte. Also rief er seine Freunde Kai, Cole und Jay an und erzahlte ihnen von dem Notfall. Plötzlich sahen sie von Weitem eine Lawine. Schnell flogen sie zu Zane, um ihn da weg zu holen. Aber es war schwer, weil er den Kleinen so lieb gewonnen hatte. Als die Lawine weg war, stürzten sich Zane und Shard auf den Boden und suchten den kleinen Wolf. Die Jungs suchten so lange, bis sie zu müde wurden und dann verschwanden sie.

Als Nya fragte, wo Zane wäre, erzählten die Jungs Nya was passiert war. Plötzlich fing Nya an zu schreien: "UND IHR KOMMT NICHT AUF DIE IDEE, ZANE BEI DER SUCHE ZU HELFEN?". Wie es schien hatte es Sensay Wu darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Er kam zu den Vieren und wollte wissen, wieso Nya durchdrehte und wo Zane wäre, denn er wollte vor der Reise nochmal mit Zane reden. Da plapperte Nya alles aus. Als der Sensay dass gehört hatte, schickte er die Jungs los um nach Zane zu suchen und um ihm zu helfen. Als sie ankamen war er nicht mehr da, selbst Shard war weg. Sie machten sich Sorgen und landeten. Sie suchten das Gebiet von oben bis unten ab, aber keine Spur von Zane, bis Kai auf etwas Metalliges trat, welches einer Waffe ähnelte. Plötzlich erkannte er was es war - es waren Zane Wurfsterne. " Jay, Cole, ich habe Zanes Wurfsterne gefunden!" sagte Kai. Und so flogen sie zurück zum Kloster um Nya und Sensey die Spur zu zeigen.

Zane hatte den kleinen Wolf gefunden. Der Kleine war bewusstlos, verletzt und eiskalt. Er war durch einen Pfeil verletzt worden, welcher ihn am hinteren Bein getroffen hatte und ein Glassplitter steckte in seiner Pfote. Er beschloss ihn mit sich zu nehmen und aufzuziehen. Als er nach Hause kam war es Mitternacht. Er ging ins Gästezimmer und legte den Wolf aufs Bett und verarztete ihn und als er die letzte Verletzung verbunden hatte, wollte er sich hinlegen. Doch das ging nicht, weil Jay, Cole und Kai dachten, dass er ein Einbrecher wäre. Und so überrumpelten sie den armen Zane. Kai packte sich den Wolf und wollte ihn angreifen, doch Zane reagierte und fing den Kleinen auf und als Kai erkannte, dass es Zane war, war er glücklich und wütend zugleich.

Aber Cole und Jay rannten Zane hinterher, um zu erfahren, was er mit dem verletzten kleinen Wolfsbaby vor hatte. Sie fanden ihn im Gästezimmer, wo er den Kleinen in das Bett gelegt hatte und zugedeckt hatte, als er ins Bett gehen wollte. Da rief Sensey Wus: " Zane darf ich mal mit dir sprechen, es ist wichtig!" Dieser anwortete mit ja und ging mit Sensey Wu mit. Kai hoffte, dass er Ärger kriegen würde. Doch im Gegenteil, er bekam die Verantwortung über das Kloster und er kam mit einem neuen Ninjaanzug aus Sensey Wus Zimmer. Er bemerkte, dass er von Kai und Nya beobachtet wurde und das gefiel ihm garnicht. Da sagte Kai: " Na, Ärger am Hals? Ich wusste schon gleich, dass du nur Ärger machst". Das brachte Zane zum Kochen und um ein Haar hätte er Kai umgebracht, hätten Cole und Jay ihn nicht festgehalten.

Sensey Wu wollte mit Kai reden. Kai erzählte:" Ich gebe es zu, ich habe Zane provoziert, aber ich habe nur gesagt: Na, Ärger am Hals? Ich wusste schon gleich, dass du nur Ärger machst". Nur hatte er keinen Ärger bekommen und als er das ausgesprochen hatte, stand Kai mit offenem Mund da. Sensey Wu sprach weiter: "Zane hat die Verantwortung über das Kloster bekommen und ich möchte jetzt kein aber hören". Mit schlechter Laune kam Kai an dem wilden Zane vorbei. "Jungs - Kai hat Xbox- Verbot und Zane hat die Verantwortung über das Kloster und Nya auch, also benehmt euch" sagte Sensey Wu und ging.


	2. Kai hinter geht das Team

Zwei Tage später war der kleine Wolf wach und Zane nannte in Snow. Kai versuchte ihn jedoch los zu werden und ging mit Gift in Snows Zimmer, während das Wolfsbaby schlief. Als er grade Snow vergiften wollte, sprang Nya auf ihn und fesselte ihn. Kai wollte seinen Katan benutzen doch Nya nahm ihm den Katan weg. Cole und Jay mussten es gehört haben, da sie an der Zimmertür von Snow standen. Snow war in Richtung Küche gelaufen, wo Zane das Essen grade zubereitet hatte. Nya und der gefesselte Kai kamen auch in die Küche und Cole und Jay richteten ihre Waffen auf Kai.

Zane bekamm nicht mit, dass Kai versuchte Snow zu vergiften. Zur Strafe musste Kai ganz alleine Nachtwache halten. Da endeckte Kai Pythor und wollte wissen was er hier macht. Doch Pythor wollte den Gefangenen befreien und die Goldenen Waffen stehlen. Da sagte Kai: "Ich bringe dir den Wolf und du überlasst uns die Reiszahnklingen oder, "oder was" unterbrach Pythor ihn. "Oder ich töte dich." sagte Kai.

Am nächsten Morgen

"Guten Morgen, Jungs und Nya " begrüßte Kai das Team. Doch Kai hatte Pythor den schlafenden Snow gegeben, doch hatte es so aussehen gelassen, als hätte Kai den Kleinen beschützt, nur hatten die beiden bei ihrem Plan einen Fehler begangen, Nya hatte das Händeschütteln zwischen Kai und Pythor gesehen und erzählte es Zane. Als er wieder hochkam, wollte Zane ihn vom Berg runter schmeißen. Doch da erkannte er, dass Kai Snow in der linken und die Reiszahnklingen in der rechten Hand hielt.


	3. Der Schlangenmeister und ein größes Geheimnis

Auf dem Weg zum Vulkan redete Nya mit Kai, während Jay gerade ein Sandwich aß, als Cole an der Tür des Generratorraum stand. "Wie kannst du bei diesem Wetter essen?" fragte Cole. Da fragte Jay:" Siehst ein bisschen grün um die Nase aus, willst du auch ein Sandwich haben?" woraufhin Cole eine Hand an den Mund hob und Jay lachte. Da fing Nya an über den Grünen Ninja zu sprechen und in genau diesem unperfekten Moment kam Lloyd rein. Als er reinkam lachten alle, deswegen dachte Lloyd, dass sie über in redeten und lachten. Sie bemerkten das Lloyd weinend wegglaufen war und als die Jungs die Klingen reinwerfen wollten, bewegte sich plötzlich das Schiff und die Jungs und Sensey hingen dadurch an der Planke. Da kam Pythor und nahm sich die Klingen von den Jungs und zischte: "Hängt esss sssich gut? Ensssuldigung, dasss ich euch nicht helfe, aber ich musss einen Ssschlangen Meissster befreien" und ging weg. Weil Lloyd und Snow gute Freunde geworden waren, haute Lloyd mit Snow ab und natülich befreite Pythor den Schlangenmeister. Dieser aß statt Sensey Wu nun Pythor und fast Lloyd und Snow. Sie konnten nur zusehen wie der Schlangen Meister fast die beiden erwischte. Doch sie waren so schnell geflüchtet, dass die Ninja dachten, dass sie von dem Schlangen Meister gefressen wurden.

Lloyd und Snow waren früher als die Jungs in Ninjago bekannt. Inzwischen liefen die Jungs vom Schlangen Meister weg. Zum Glück kam Nya mit dem Flugschiff und ließ denn Anker runter und Sensey Wu und die Jungs sprangen drauf. Aber sie mussten das Schiff verlassen und da wurde der Sensey von Schlangenmeister verschluckt . Die Ninja versteckten sich hinter einem großen Felsen. Da sagte Jay: "Wir werden sterben". Da fragte Cole: "Wieso werden wir sterben?" Jay antwortete darauf: "Weil wir von einer riesigen Schlange gefressen werden - oh warte, wir haben doch noch unsere Goldenen Waffen die nichts gegen Schlangen in dieser Größe ausrichten können - oh oder der Grüne Ninja, der ja leider von der riesigen Schlange gefressen wurde oder Snow, der ebenfalls gefressen wurde und sowiso nichts kann". Als Jay dass gesagt hatte, fing Zane an zu weinen. Da sagte Zane: "Ich bin schuld, dass Lloyd und Snow gefressen wurden". Da sagte Kai die Wahrheit: "Zane, du bist nicht schuld, nur weil du dich um ihn kümmerst, heißt es nicht dass bei jedem was passieren könnte, du schuld bist". beendete Kai den Satz. "Eigenlich sind wir schuld" sagte Jay "Wieso ihr " fragte Zane. Da redete Kai weiter: "Weil er gedacht hat , dass wir ihn ausgelacht haben, aber dass haben wir nicht". Kai sprach weiter: "Als Lloyd reinkam, unterbrach Jay das Gespräch mit einem Witz".

Währenddessen in Ninjago

Der Schlangen Meister erschien und zum Glück bemerkte Snow das und konnte Ninjago für ein paar Stunden beschützen. Da kamen die Jungs und sahen das schützende Kraftfeld und fragten sich, wer es erschaffen hatte. Da sagte Kai: "Guckt mal - Lloyd lebt und wieso hat er seinen Mund vor Starren auf?". Als sie näher kamen fehlten ihnen die Worte als ihnen klar wurde, dass Snow mit diesem Kraftfeld ganz Ninjago beschützt hatte. Sie fragten sich woher er die Kraft hatte, wieso er nichts gesagt hatte und warum er Ninjago beschützt hatte. Jay sagte: "Er beschützt Ninjago, weil er sie nicht sterben lassen kann und vielleicht hat er Angst, dass wir ihn dann als Bedrohung angesehen hätten - aber woher er die Kraft hat, weiß ich auch nicht". Als der Schlangen Meister wegen des Kraftfeld gekommen war, waren die Ninja zuerst zu Snow und Lloyd gefahren ,weil Snow zusammengebrochen war. Als er noch einmal beim Geschehen aufgewacht war, war er auf das Hochhausdach gegangen, wo er Garmadon noch erwischte hatte und gefesselt hatte und Snow sprang und tötete den Schlangen Meister.

Aber wegen dem Aufprall verlor Snow das Bewusstsein. Sensey Wu überlebte es. Als Snow wach wurde, stellte er fest, dass er in Ninjago City's Tierklinik lag. Er trank sein Schüsselwasser leer, dass auf der Essplatte stand. Plötzlich kam ein Tierarzt rein und sagte "Unser Patient ist wach geworden, da wird sich das Team aber freuen." Da schreckte Snow auf und versuchte aufzustehen und hätte der Arzt es nicht bemerkt, wäre er abgehauen. Aber wegen den Spritzen, der Untersuchung und dem Wechseln des Verbandes, hatte er ihn noch erwischt bevor er abhauen kann. Der Verbandwechsel war notwendig, weil er davor von dem Schlangenmeister gebissen wurde und Snow schreckliche Schmerzen hatte.


	4. Das fängt ja gut an

Der Arzt nahm Snow und legte in auf einer Trage in den untersuchungs Raum. Er machte den verband ab um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Als er fertig war mit der Wunde verband er die Wunde neu. Und führt mit gesundheits untersuchung fort. Als die Abgeschlossen war spritzte er noch Snow eine Impfung und eine gegen schmerzen. Dann bringt er Snow auf der Trage in sein Zimmer und stehlt Snow noch mal eine neue Schüssel wasser hin und ging leise weil Snow wieder eingeschlafen ist. Am nächsten Tag wacht er auf und trank erneut die Schüssel leer da kam auch schon das Frühstück. Da fragte die Bringerin ob sie in helfen soll Snow nickte und lies sich beim essen helfen weil er noch in Welpe ist. Nach dem Frühstück wurde er von Zane und das Team überracht. Zane fragt:" Wieso hast du uns nicht gasagt das du ein Eiswesen bist und Kraftfelder erzeugen kannst." Snow antwortet" Weil ich dachte wenn ihr dass erfährt das ich ein Eiswesen bin ihr mich als bedrohung sehst." Das würden wir nie tun.  
"Aber eine Frage habe ich noch" sagte Kai "Wieso erzählte mir Pythor das du die goldene Waffen stehlen willst." Da schrie Kai:" EIN DIEB VERTRAUT MAN NICHT." Da ging Zane entäuscht und traurig weg. Die Jungs gingen Zane hinter her außer Lloyd er wollte es zu ende hören. Da sagte Snow:" Ich wollte ja auch die Goldnen Waffen aber als ich bemerkte habe das sie mich vor Kai beschützt haben habe ich nicht über Herz gebracht aber auch egel sie denken ich will die Goldenen Waffen stellen" und drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster. Da kam Kai rein packte Lloyd und zog in aus sein Zimmer und fragte in:" Wieso er nicht mit raus gekommen ist?". Als Kai und Lloyd wieder in der neuen Wohnung kammen saßen Sensey wu, Nya und die Jungs auf dem Sofa und zockten. Da riss sich Lloyd los und schrie los:" ER WOLLTE ZWAR DIE WAFFEN STELLEN ABER ER BEMERTKTE DAS IHR IN BESCHÜZT HABT UND DA KONNTE ER ES NICHT ÜBER HERZ BRINGEN EUCH ZU BETRÜGEN". Da sagte Jay" Er tickt aus" Kai sagte" Er tickt woll nicht richtig-". Nya unterbrach ihn" Mir haben die Jungs erzählt das Snow sich die Waffen unter den Pfoten reißen wollte". Cole meinte " Na gut Kai hat in nicht ganz aus reden lassen". Jay sagte dazu" Wir wussten nicht was er noch sagen wollte". Sensey wu sprach " Ihr habt ein Fehler begangen ihr entschuldigt euch bei ihm oder ihr habt Xbox verbot". Da sagte Kai plötzlich:" Nein ich entschuldige mich nicht bei diesen Dieb". Da bedrohte Lloyd Kai mit einem scharfen Katan und sagte " Entweder du entschuldigst dich freundlich bei im oder ich schlitz dir den Hals auf". Kai antwortete darauf:" Na gut ich entschuldige mich bei ihm". Kaum hat er das gesagt nahm Lloyd das Katan von Kai Hals weg lies es fallen Jay nahm es weg und Nya und Cole hielten Lloyd fest weil Kai abgehauen ist und Lloyd wollte in hinter her rennen. Um die extras zu bezahlen mussten die Ninjas sich ein Job suchen. Cole bewacht die Bank von Ninjago City. Kai geht als Ninja zu Kinder geburtstagen. Jay ist ein Pizzalieferand und Zane ein Koch. Das ging nicht sehr lange gut als die Miete bezahlt werden musste kam nur der Postwagen. Cole holte die Post hoch und sah das geheimnis volle Packet und den Brief vom Vermieter. Da fragte Jay: 1. Woher kommt das Packet 2. für wenn ist das Packet 3. was ist da drin Cole?". Cole antwortete:" 1. Ich weiß es nicht was da drin ist 2. Es ist für uns alle 3. das packet ist vom Krankenhaus". Als Zane das gehört hat fragte er " Könnte ich das Packet öffnen?" Cole und Jay sagten " Ja kannst du ". Zane machte das Packet auf und nahm eine klapp Karte hoch darauf wahr ein heulender Wolf drauf der steht auf einen Felsvorsprung und heulte den Mond an. Er klappte die Karte auf und lass vor:" Liebes Team ihr habt mich nicht ausreden lassen und damit das Familienband zerrissen. Es tut mir leid aber wenn ich aus dem Krankenhaus gehe kann ich meine Schwester suchen gehen da Pythor keine Gefahr mehr mich ist und außerdem seid ihr von mir eintaucht. Leb wohl Lloyd ich werde dich vermissen und auch dich werde ich vermisse Zane danke das du dich um mich und meiner Verletzung gekümmert hast. Leb wohl Team wir werden uns nie wieder sehen". Unter dem Brief wahr ein eingerahmtes Bild. Es wahr das Süßebild bei der Taufe wo Snow Zane taufwasser in der Schüssel aus der Händen getreten hat und es Kai getroffen hat und Nya die Kamera mit ein 10 Sekunden Timer aufgestellt hat und Nya hinter Kai stand uund Hasenohren gemacht hat. Aber in den Packetverpackung wahr was für Lloyd er nahm das kleine Packet unbemerkt raus und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Nya und Sensey wu bekammen es mit und fragte die Jungs " Wieso schleicht sich Lloyd weg?" Zane antwortete:" Keine Ahnung ich gehe mal nach sehen". Da verschwand Zane auch schon in die richtung Lloyd Zimmer. Die Jungs bemerkten erst jetzt und fragten " Wo sind Lloyd und Zane?". Da antwortete Nya" Lloyd hat sich mit was in der Hand ins Zimmer geschlichen und Zane schaut jetzt nach was es ist". Bei Lloyd er packte das Ding aus und kriegte tränen es wahr ein Bild wo Snow und Lloyd drauf waren und eine DVD wo drauf stand die schönsten Erinnerungen von uns Lloyd und Snow. Da fing Lloyd an zu weinen und Zane kam um in zu trösten und zu beruhigen. Als Zane das Bild sah kriegte auch er Tränen. Auf dem Bild streiten sich Lloyd und Snow um ein Törtchen das zwichen den beiden auf dem Tisch stand. Die Jungs hörten es und gingen in Richtung Lloyds Zimmer als Lloyd mit Zane und der DVD in der Hand an den Jungs vorbei. Im Wohnzimmer schob Lloyd die DVD ein. Das erste Bild wahr wo Lloyd die Xbox ausgesteckt hat. Das zweite wahr wo die Jungs Coles Vater besucht haben SpinHarmonie aufgeführt haben und den Klingen Porkal gewonnen haben. Das dritte wahr aus der ersten Folge wo Jay über Wisp flog und auf die Nase flog und der rest wahren ganz schöne Erinnerung. Als sie zum Krankenhaus gingen um Snow aufzuhalten wahr es zu spät Snow ist schon weg. 


	5. Snows Schwester und Snows Liebe des Lebens

Bei Snow: Snow war bereits im weißen Wald. Er lief sich die Pfoten wund um seine Schwester zu finden wenn sie noch lebt er wollte greade aufgeben. Da stolperte seine Schwester über den erschöpften Snow. Die Freundin rannte zu Kiara und fragte:" Geht es dir gut über was bist du gestolpert?". Kiara antwortete" Das würde ich gerne auch wissen". Als sie sich das Ding genauer an schauten glaubten ihre Augen nicht. Da liegt Snow " Deine Eltern werden sich freuen" sagte Flocke. Kiara meinte" Flocke das ist Snow deine Liebe des Lebens!". Da Snow so klein wie ein Wolfwelpe ist konnte Kiara Snow am Nacken packen und ihn tragen. Beim Wolfsrudel angekommen konnten es die Eltern von Snow und Kiara nicht fassen wenn Kiara gefunden hat " Mein Sohn ist wieder da " rufte die Mutter sie legten Snow in sein altes Bett unnd flegten ihn bis er wieder aug eigenen Pfoten stehen kann das dauerte einpaar Tage. Die Ninjas mussten die suche leider abbrechen Zane gefällt das garnicht und sucht weiter auch wenn Sensey wu sagte " Es ist hoffnungslos" Zane hörte sogar nicht mehr auf Sensey wu. Sensey wu drohte ihn raus zu schmeißen Zane war das egal. Heimlich packte Zane seine Sachen ein die ihn wichtig sind auch ein Familienbild von ihn packte er ein. Auch etwas zu trinken und essen und seine Ninjaanzüge und seine Wurfsterne in Silber packte er ein. Um Mitternacht wollte er unbemerkt mit Shard wegfliegen doch ware da nicht Lloyd er hörte Lloyd zu im rennen er schrie" ZANE WILL ABHAUEN ZANE BLEIB BITTE BEI UNS BITTE". Da wurde Nya wach selbst Kai wurde wach er weckte Cole und Cole weckte Jay mit ein kuss. Sensey wu hat Lloyd auch gehört und kam auf den Flur doch Lloyd verabschiedete sich schon von Zane. Sensey wu wollte Zane aufhalten aber da sprang Zane schon auf Shard und flog weg. Lloyd fing an zu weinen. Bei Snow: Endlich kann Snow wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen und plötzlich fehlte im Zane und Lloyd und der rest vom Team. Er erzählte seinen Eltern von Zane " Er hat mich nach der Lawine gefunden und mitgenommen und geholfen". Sein Vater sagte" Das ist mal ein netter und hilfsbereiter Wolf toll". Da stotterte Snow "Zane ist ein Mensch". Der Vater schrie" EIN MENSCH SO EIN HERZLOSES WESEN": Snow sagte " Und außerdem ich beschütze die Menschen und sie sind nicht herzlos am meisten Zane ist das egal das ich ein Eiswesen bin Na gut Kai wollte mich erst loswerden und mich schlafend Pythor geben aber er hat mich gerettet und Lloyd ist kein Freund sondern ein Bruder den ich nie hatte also werde ich zurück gehen auch wenn ihr es nicht wollt". Plötzlich flog Zane und Shard über die Wolfs Höhle Snow heulte und Zane hörte es und landete hinter der Höhle und wurde von den Wölfen nicht sehr nett begrüßt. Sie umkreisten ihn flechten mit den Zähnen und plötzlich griffen sie Zane an. Doch Snow verteidigte Zane keiner der Wölfe kamen an Zane ran nicht mal seinen Eltern vertraute er auch nicht seiner Schwester macht er den weg frei. Kiara versuchte es nicht sie will mit Snow reden. "Snow ich möchte mit dir reden was ist in dir gefahren?" fragt Kiara. " Ich mochte nicht das Zane was passiert" sagte Snow. Inzwischen erholten sich die Wölfe und griffen wieder an. Alle wurden wieder besiegt da kam Scar von dem Training und sah Snow er ist ein Feind geworden als er Nala angerieffen und Snow Nala weg schleuderte wurde Scar wütend und plötzlich war ein Kampf zwischen Snow und Scar. Scar erwischte Snow an der verletzten Pfote. Die Pfote brach in Blut aus wegen dem Blut verlust sollte er zusammen brechen aber er tat es nicht. Zane und seine Schwester beschützten ihn vor Scar weil er erst nach einer halben Stunde zusammen gebrochen ist. Kiara ist mit Zane mit geflogen Zane fliegt so schnell er kann zum Tierarzt und Kiara spielte an Zanes Handy und ruft ausversehen die Jungs an und zum pech gingen sie dran. Kai ging dran " Hey Zane wieso rufst du an" Zane antwortete "Ich bringe Snow zum Tierarzt wir treffen uns da weil er von einen anderen Wolf an seiner verletzung erwischt wurde als er mich vom Rudel beschützt hat weil das Rudel mich angegriffen hat". Beim Rudel: Flocke wollte gerade los laufen da entdeckt Nala sie und fragt " Wo willst du hin Flocke" Flocke antwortete " Den Drachen hinter her zu meiner Liebe und meiner Freundin". Nala sagte" Da komme ich und mein neuer Freund mit!" Flocke fragte" Du hast schon einen neuen wie heißt er den?" Nala antwordetete schnell "Simba" " Dann komm" sagte Flocke und damit gingen die drei richtung Ninjago City.


	6. Missionen über Missionen

Als Zane mit Kiara und Snow bei Tierarzt angekommen ist übernahm der Arzt Snow und untersucht seine Wunde. Ob da vielleicht Dreck oder Backterien reingekommen ist. Zu Snows Glück ist nichts in die Wunde reingelangt der Arzt verband die Verletzung da sagte der Arzt" Leider muss Snow noch wegen einer Blutvergiftung noch unter beobachtung stehen und auch wegen dem Blut verlust muss eine kleine Operration statt finden ich weiß nicht wenn die Blutvergiftung schlimmer wird kann es zu Herzproblem kommen und das könnte er nicht überleben oder wenn er glück hat liegt er wegen den Herzproblem ins Koma fallen". Zane fragte " Was ist am Koma besser?" plötzlich passsiert es Snow fällt ins Koma da schrie Zane " Neeeeiiiiiiinnn bitte Snow wach wieder auf". Drei Tage später: Als Garmadon die Piraten wieder zum Leben erweckt hat. Meister Dareth der sich als brauner Ninja ausgibt wurde von den Piraten gefangen da sagte der Kapiten" Passt auf ob noch mehr von dem Schlafanzugmänner kommen ". Als die Ninjas am kämpfen waren bemerkten die Jungs das sich Zane nicht werhrt bein nahe hatte der Pirat Zane erwischt wer da nicht Kai gewesen. Als die Piraten im Gefängnis landeten waren alle erleichtert nur Kai nicht die Jungs außer Zane gingen zu Kai. Da fragte Jay " Alter die Piraten sind im Gefängnis freu dich doch mal". Kai antwortete " Ja ich freu mich ja aber Zane verhalten macht mir sorgen am meisten weil er grade fast tot wer und nur wegen dem Snow". Da sagte jemand im hintergrund "Ich mach mir einfach sorgen um Snow er konnte nie wieder wach werden". Das war Zane der das gesagt hat als er gesagt hat ruft Nya sie sagte " Jungs in der Schule für böse Jungs verschwinden die Lehrer" Sie guckten sich an und dan zu Lloyd der inzwischen aufgetaucht ist. Er sagte zur verteildigung " Ich bin unschuldig ich bin der Grüne Ninja und außerdem mache ich mir zu viel sorgen um Snow und ich Fall euch und Snow nicht mehr hintern Rücken" Kai norgelte " Ja klar das glaubt dir doch jeder". Zane ging zu Lloyd und sagte " Ich glaube dir komm zur Schule für böse Jungs wir müssen die Lehrer finden". und da flogen Zane und Lloyd los und die Junngs flogen hinter her. Als sie angekommen waren und ein getreten waren wurden sie von hinten überracht sie wurden in Ketten gelegt und zu den Lehrer gebracht. Die Lehrer bemerkten sie und halfen den Ninja außer Lloyd der wurde wo anders hingebracht. Bei Lloyd er bemerkte das er von Oli und Jinn beobachtet wurde. Da Jinn sagte " Na konnen die Ninjas dich nicht beschützen ooohhh". Oli sagte hinter her " Oder Kiara und Flocke". Da schrie Lloyd" WO HER KENNST DU SIE UND WAS HAST DU MIT IHNEN VOR REDE ODER" "oder was " unterbrach ihn Jinn. Da schrie Lloyd weiter " ODER ICH BRINGE EUCH ZUM SCHWEIGEN KLAR". Jinn antwortete " Keine bange Oli bringt sie grade zu den Lehrer und Ninjas". Lloyd sagte " Wenn du denn Wölfen, Ninjas und Lehrer was tut gibt es Prügel". Plötztlich kam Oli rein gesaust und sagt " Böse Ninjas Klne verfolgen mich sie wollen dich Lloyd". Oli befreite Lloyd und jinn ruft die komplete Schule wie es Lloyd befollen hat. Als der letzte Schüler eingestroffen ist sagte Brad " Die guten Ninjas kämpfen gegen die böse Ninjas aber die guten schaffen es nicht alleine". Inzwischen bei den Ninjas: Da sagte Cole" Wir kriegen sie nicht klein sollen wir den jungen hinter her" Kai schrie "NEIN WIR DÜRFEN IHN NICHT IN GEFAHR BRINGEN!". Bei Lloyd: Jinn sagte " Nein sie sind Ninjas und keine Kinder". Lloyd verteildigt sie " Ninjas können auch verletzt oder getötet werden weil sie aus Fleisch und Blut bestehen und außerdem beschützten sie uns und zum dank lassen wir sie verlieren". Plötzlich riefen die Schüler" Nein Ninja geben niemals auf Niinja go". Da sagte Lloyd " Das wollte ich hören". Also nähten sie ganz kleine Ninja Anzüge. Und als die Jungs von den Klonen in die Ecke gedrengt wurden brauchten die Ninjas hilfe. Plötzlich stand hinter den Klonen Lloyd ein bisschen entfernt und lengte die Klonen auf sich und dann traten die kleinen Version von Kai, Jay, Cole und Zane mit hilfe von den kleinen schafften die Jungs die Klonen zu besiegen. Die Jungs gingen mit Lloyd nach Hause. In den nächsten Tagen gab es keine Schlangen sichtung. In den Tagen trainieren sie Lloyd und besuchten manchmal Snow. Eines Tages krachte beim Training eine Abrisbirne ins Centa ein. Da kam Dareth angerant und sagte " Der Abris Termin ist erst morgen". Der Bauerarbeiter sagte" Zeig mal den Terminkalender Kollege ach ja du hast recht dan bis morgen". Dareth erklärte den jungs wieso es so ein durch einnander ist. Paar Minuten später kam Nya rein und sagte " 50.000 Euro also da kann ich auch helfen morgen findet ein Ninjaball rennen statt der Gewinner gewinnt 50.000 Euro" sie beschlossen da mit zu machen.

Am nächsten Tag: Machen sich alle an der Start Liene breit da sagte der Ansager" Auf die Plätze fertig los" da sausten die beweber los in der tötlichen Wüstenklippen wollte Garmadon die Ninja abschießen doch weil Lloyd mit den Ultradrachen gegen die Black Bounty geflogen ist ging das schief. Aber im weißen Wald haben die Skelette Lloyd und den Ultradrachen runter krachen lassen aber auch sie selbst sind sie raus. Da rufte Lloyd "es hängt an auch Jungs" bei der Start und Ziel liene. Ein Monorator fragt" Dareth wie füllst du dich" Er antwortete " Schlecht weil die Ninjas nur für mich und meine Schüler hier angetreten sind". Plötzlich feuert alle die Ninjas an. Das bekommen Garmadon mit und erschaffte eine so breite und lange Schlucht das die Ninjas sie nicht überqueren konnten. Aber Garmadon konnte rüber fliegen aber er hat die rechnung nicht mit Snow gemacht plötzlich sauste er in licht geschwindigkeit vorbei und dann sagte der Monorator von grade eben " Wow er hat es eilig". Da hoben die Jungs die Köpfe und Zane hörte ein bekanntes hecheln Snow rastet mit 100 Stunden Kilometer an den Jungs vorbei und gewann noch so grade den Preis. Als Garmadon fliehen wollte stand Lloyd und der Ultradrache auf dem Flugsegler doch er floh mit dem Schlangen. Da rannte Zane zu Snow er hatte tränen in den Augen und sagte " Snow du lebst du hast die Herzproblem überlebt". Drei Tage später: Garmadon und die Schlangen erschaffen den Ninja jagenden Grundal zum leben aber weil die Jungs auf den Grundal Skelett gesprungen sind wurden sie wieder zu sechs Jahre alten Kindern und der Grundal wieder zum Leben und wo das passiert ist saßen Lloyd und Snow im schneider sitzt vorn Fehrnseher. Bei den Ninjas: Die Schlangen klauten einen wertvollen Schlangensarkophag beim verfolgen der Schlangen wurden sie kleiner und langsamer sie schreien los als Zane gegen über auf die Spiegelne Glasscheibe zeigt. Da sagte Cole beängstigend" weiß ihr was am schlimmsten ist 1. Wir können kein Spinjitzu und 2. wir müssen eigenlich jetzt schon im Bett sein 3. laufen" "wieso laufen" fragt Jay "des wegen" sagt Cole und zeigte auf ein Polizei Auto. Da liefen die Jungs los aber nach einer Stunde konnten sie nicht mehr. Aber zum Glück kam Snow in der perfekten minute. Er überlegte schnell wie er alle da weg kriegen ohne mehrmals zu laufen da hatte er eine Idee er zeigte was er noch kann und da verwandelte er sich vor den Augen der Jungs in ein Eis Drachen und flog mit den Jungs weg da guckte die Polizei doof. Im flug fragte Zane" Wieso kannst du dich in einen Eis Drachen verwandeln" da antwortete Snow " Weil ich ein Eiswesen bin deswegen kann ich mich verwandeln kann?" Cole unterbrach" Leute der Grundal frisst gleich Lloyd". Snow meinte das er das nicht zulässt und stürzte sich nach unten und griff den Grundal an und schleuderte den Grundal gegen die Wand. Dann kämpten der Grundal gegen Snow in Drachen gestalt aber der Grundal trixte in aus und schleudert Snow gegen die Wand Snow verwandelt sich wieder in den Wolf zurück. Die Jungs vergassen das Snow da liegt da kamen auch schon Nya und der Sensey. Der Sensey warf zu Zane den Tee von morgen aber er weigerte sicch ihn zu werfen Lloyd nam ihn aus Zane Hand und warf ihn einfach als der Grundal wieder Knochen war standen die Ninjas auf und freuten sich das sie wieder die alten sind dann stand auch Lloyd auf der jetzt erwachsen ist aber er suchte nach Snow im Bauschutt auch Zane machte das auch bis Snow irgendwann von alleine auf stand. Als Lloyd und Zane in bemergten guckten sie erstaunt er ist jetzt ein weißer erwachsener Wolf mit einem eiszeichen am Rücken. In seiner Drachen gestalt ist er Kristall Blau und kann mit dem Schwanz krstalsplitter abfeuern und auch mit Treffe Sicherheit ist dabei als das Team raus gingen rannte Snow direkt in eine grau haarige Frau die sich als Misako heraus stellt und als Lloyd Mutter entlarft wird Lloyd läuft vorsichts halber Snow hinter her der noch gerade so noch die Eier gefangen hat und Lloyd hat seiner Mutter mit den Einkauf geholfen. Danach gingen sie nach Hause dort angekommen setzten sie sich auf den Sofa um ein Film zu schauen und essen dabei Popcorn Jay kuschelt sich an Cole ran der legte sein Arm um Jays Schulter. Kai hingegen konnte die meiste zeit die Augen nicht von Lloyd lassen was Lloyd bemerkte es und zwinkert in zu was Kai zu erröten brachte ihn dazu weg zu schauen. Snow mit Kiara und Flocke haben beschloßen bei den Ninjas zu bleiben und so begangen ein neues Abenteuer für die Ninjas. In der Zeit verliebte sich Kai und Lloyd in einander und kommen endlich zusammen so wie es Cole und Jay es getann haben.

Danke an alle die die Geschichte gelesen haben und wenn ihr noch Ideen habt schreibt mir.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe dir hat die Geschichte gefallen ich würde mich um Kommentar und Kudos freuen


End file.
